jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Resurrección
Resurrección (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade") manifest the essence of an akashic template through a humanoid body essentially combining user and the template, incidentally increasing their power considerably. Overview This is a very powerful technique that takes the principles of a zanpakuto and applies it to user’s own body. Sometimes known as the Red this technique allows the shaman to mimic the abilities of any animal they can think of, by simply focusing on a specific animal abilities and then drawing it directly from the akashic field. While powerful it holds just any many risks, that is why this technique is most effective when utilized with animals, as sentient beings are nearly impossible to subjugate. While it is possible to overcome it is very difficult and dangerous so rarely done. In essence It is like having two beings in one body. While one side has primary control of the body, the other is used to beef up the strength of the controller, increasing their combat efficiency several times over. In the very least a means of doubling a normal being’s power. Like the zanpakuto this technique gives users two forms the initial form and the final form. Subjugating Human Template Applying Resurrection on a human template can be considered the equivalent of the second form of the Hyoi Gattai or a third form of a zanpakuto. User becomes the zanpakuto itself and personifies its special abilities. This version of Resurrection is also referred to as Saigo (最後,'' Final) because a recorded instance of its use. When utilized the user was granted unbelievable power however the instant after he attacked the transformation dissipated, in which he then lost consciousness accompanied by intense pain. The user awakened roughly a month later to find that he could longer access his ki as his enery pathways had been greatly damaged. Prima Rinascita Bestie The '''Prima Rinascita Bestie' (獣 の最初のリバース, First Rebirth of the Beasts) is the initial form taken when Resurrección is invoked. Like the zanpakuto the Prima Rinascita Bestie of Resurrección comes with a number of special abilities. However unlike a zanpakuto these abilities are universal with each user. Jūgen (獣現 Bestial Reality): This is the most universal and well known ability of Resurrección. Thanks to their ability to draw abilities directly from the "Red" user gains and intuitive understanding of animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in a given situation. This allows the Shaman to mimic the abilities and even powers of an animal. When the animal has physical abilities that are higher than that of a human (elephant strength, speed of a cheetah, sight of a hawk) then normally there isn't a physical change but a demonstrated one. When the user gains abnormal abilities to that of the human physiology their bodies may change such as the claws of a crab, wings of a bird and luminescence of a bug. The greater the shamans skill the quicker they are able to switch between abilities with masters able to switch between the abilities with ease in a split second. In addition Jugen allows skilled Shaman to make contact with animals, empathize with, "talk" to and see their thoughts and memories. This allows them to, control animals by entering their minds. Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), "Steel Skin") refers to the hardened skin of the user, which is a result of their condensed spiritual power caused by invoking Resurrección. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger user’s generally have proportionally stronger skin than usual. High-Speed Regeneration (超速再生, Chōsoku Saisei; lit. "Ultra-Fast Regeneration") is a supplementary ability that allows a user to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs. Beastiale Trasformazione The Beastiale Trasformazione (ひどい 変換, Animal Transformation) releases the full power of the akashic template transforming the body into a beast-like form, allowing user to use all of their abilities freely. This form usually reflects what the essence of the animal used, although to highly varying degrees. This form, results in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities. Sometimes users even gain new weapons as a part of their released form. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa The Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層), "Sword's Release: Second Level") is a second form of Resurrección. Because of the strength, skill, and energy it requires it is considered nothing more then a myth something you tell little children at night.